sonicboomfourothreefandomcom-20200214-history
Knuckles (SB403 Plush)
'Knuckles the Echidna '''is one of the main characters in the [[SB403 Plush|''SB403 Plush]] series of videos. Knuckles is a friend rival to Sonic who is a powerful force not to be reckoned with. He's headstrong and serious, but he's also rather gullible and easily gets confused. Knuckles also loves cookies. Out of the main heroes, Knuckles could be the most threatening. Especially when he becomes confused, he becomes even more threatening. Send in the Clones! Knuckles makes his first appearance in Send in the Clones! He is seen watching Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy play Mario Party. Evil Mario and Evil Luigi show up and attack. Sonic attacks Evil Mario and Evil Luigi, making a lame joke after. Knuckles asks if Sonic is talking about himself, and Sonic responds by throwing Knuckles at the clones. Evil Luigi starts to tease Knuckles before Tails comes and grabs him. When Evil Mario tries to save Evil Luigi from Peach and Daisy, Yoshi gets in his way. Evil Mario moves to the side and Knuckles attacks him. Mario tells Knuckles to keep holding onto him so Mario can ask him some questions. Evil Mario promises Knuckles to give him a cookie if he lets him go. Knuckles doesn't know what to do and gets confused. He boots the Evil Bros. out of the room. In the second half of the episode, Knuckles meets Evil Knuckles. They attempt to fight, with Knuckles moving out of the way and Evil Knuckles punches a drawer. He gets injured and starts talking to the drawer. Knuckles wonders what Evil Knuckles is doing, but Evil Knuckles gets confused and starts attacking Knuckles for a few seconds before knocking himself out. In the end, once the clones have either given up or been defeated, Knuckles sends them all back to Eggman and Bowser. Big's Stupid Quest for Froggy Knuckles makes a minor appearance in this episode. He is seen looking at the Oreo cookies, and becomes confused on which kind of Oreos he should eat. Relationships Sonic Sonic and Knuckles are indeed friends, but there's also a bit of rivalry going on between them. Both Sonic and Knuckles also poke fun at each other. Despite that, they are close friends. Evil Mario Knuckles doesn't like Evil Mario. Evil Mario managed to make Knuckles confused, enraging Knuckles and kicking him out twice in Send in the Clones! To make things worse for Evil Mario, Knuckles has caused the most trouble for the evil clones, leading Evil Mario to dislike him even more. Knuckles also did tackle down Evil Mario a couple of times. Evil Knuckles Knuckles thinks very lowly of Evil Knuckles, and probably thinks that he is rather stupid. While they did fight and Evil Knuckles was the only one who actually attacked, he still lost to Knuckles due to this stupidity. Appearances # Send in the Clones! # Big's Stupid Quest for Froggy Trivia * Part of Knuckles' personality is based on his idiotic self from Cool Mario Bros Episodes 2 and 3. Although Evil Knuckles is a closer match to idiotic Knuckles. Knuckles also has some traits from his game counterpart. * The Knuckles plush used in this plush series was used in the last episode of Cool Mario Bros. The plushies used for Knuckles in Cool Mario Bros was inconsistent. This Knuckles plush in particular was SonicBoom403's first Sonic character plush. Category:SB403 Plush